Catherine True Ending
Catherine True Ending is one of the endings of Catherine. Conditions & Achievement Also known as the True Cheater Ending, players can obtain this by fulfilling the following conditions: * Vincent's Karma meter is max Chaotic when he arrives at the Empireo * Choose the following responses to three questions to freedom in the Confessionals: ** Q: Do you wish for a peaceful life? ** A: No. ** Q: Do you wish for the excitement of chaos? ** A: Yes. ** Q: Are you prepared to live the rest of your life in the excitement that you wished for? ** A: Yes. Getting this ending grants the Lord of the Night achievement, worth 10 Gamerscore points on XBox and a Bronze Trophy on PlayStation. Plot Vincent Brooks meets with Catherine at the Stray Sheep, as promised by Boss. During the meeting, Vincent confesses his love to Catherine, explaining that he is now "free" from the "herd" of society, and makes his proposal to marry her. Catherine is confused by the proposal informing him of the problems which he, a human male, having her, a succubus, as a bride entail ("The whole 'kid' thing would have to be off the table... And I mean, everything I did to you, I might do to other guys..."), but Vincent merely suggests that they try taking one day at a time to which she asks if he's okay with that. However, his answer is cut short by the appearance of Nergal: Catherine's father and lord of the Underworld. Nergal feels a mere human asking to wed his daughter is utterly absurd and states "Not in my house!!". Catherine tells her father to leave because she is having an important conversation. Vincent asks for no more games and her true opinion of him, to which Catherine blushes happily and her father asks is she embarrassed over a simple human which angers Catherine further and causes her to groin kick him and tell him to "shut up" to silence his griping and interrupting. Catherine then confesses that she does, in human terms, like Vincent and she admits that she was supposed to be seducing other human male targets but choose instead to forsake her mission to spend her time with Vincent. This gives Vincent all the proof he needs and asks Catherine to marry him which Catherine, with some hesitation and thought, accepts with a happy "Okay!"; they hug joyously while ignoring Catherine's father's objections to this claiming that "you're Vincent not taking my babyyyyyyyy Catherine!". Several days later, Catherine and Vincent are waking up in his room after a wild night. Vincent notices that Boss is lying in his bed, wearing sheep pajamas. Catherine explains that he is there to stalk the two. She hugs Vincent, saying, "It's better when someone's watching...", and she pulls herself on top of him, and confesses that she really loves him. As she lays herself down on him, the camera pans out and, through Vincent's bedroom window, the Underworld and Astaroth's tower can be seen, implying that he and Catherine now live in the Underworld. Many weeks after the conclusion of the game, Vincent is now residing in the Underworld with Catherine (now in her true succubus form). Due to having been exposed to essence of the Underworld for so long, he has been transformed in some kind of supernatural entity. Catherine verbally expresses considering skipping out on her work that day to which Vincent questions her shirking her duties and Catherine replies with "Oh come on... It's not like there are any men out there hotter than you Vincent". He is also, according to his harem of succubi, such an excellent male specimen that many of them forego their duties just so they can be around him. Catherine exclaims that everyone acknowledges Vincent's power now, then taps her father for agreement. And Nergal, on the other hand, is essentially dethroned from his position and is now used as a throne by Vincent, who has become a powerful king in the Underworld and Catherine has become his wife and queen. It's implied by Vincent's reaction that he didn't actually notice he was sitting on Nergal at first, giving a slightly surprised, "Oh. Hey there, Dad. Didn't, uh, didn't see you there." It's possible that before the scene, Nergal was just sleeping and has only woken up just then. As a heartfelt and passionate kiss is sharded between Vincent and Catherine, Nergal shrugs in disgust at the sight to which Catherine, somewhat disappointed that her father hasn't accepted the situation (particularly, her love for her new husband), simply replies with "Oh, Daddy. Stop being difficult, just give up already.". The camera pans out quickly as Nergal shouts "Nooooooooooooo!". External links * Video Ending Credits Gallery CatherineTrue1.png CatherineTrue2.png CatherineTrue3.png CatherineTrue4.png Catherine.png Category:Endings